Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)
List of ' unnamed 24th century Starfleet personnel'. See also * Starfleet Academy personnel * Unnamed illusory people 'aucdet IX medical technician This medical technician was stationed at the Federation Medical Collection Station on 'aucdet IX in 2365 and was working at a computer terminal while his CO Lieutenant Commander Hester Dealt talked to Captain Jean-Luc Picard aboard the . ( ) Alternate timeline security officers These two '''Starfleet security officers' tried to catch Harry Kim in an alternate timeline in 2372 on Earth. They beamed into Kim's apartment, where Libby managed to hold them up. A few minutes later they chased Kim again and caught him on a street, where Tom Paris knocked them out.'' ( ) File:Tom Morga, Security Officer Non Sequitur.jpg|''played by Tom Morga'' File:Security officer, Irving E. Lewis.jpg|''played by Irving E. Lewis'' Amanda Rogers' foster parents Amanda Rogers' step-parents were her guardians after her biological parents were killed by a tornado while living in Topeka, Kansas. They served in Starfleet as marine biologists. ( ) Bajor admission ceremony flag officers (2373) These Starfleet flag officers attended the abortive ceremony meant to admit Bajor to the Federation in 2373. Several of them came to Benjamin Sisko aid when he collapsed after warning Bajor not to continue. ( ) File:Bolian admiral Rapture.jpg|''Uncertain grade; played by an unknown actor'' File:Blond admiral Rapture.jpg|''Uncertain grade; played by an unknown actress'' File:Vulcan admiral Rapture.jpg|''Vice Admiral; played by an unknown actor'' File:Brunette admiral Rapture.jpg|''Rear Admiral; played by an unknown actress'' File:Balding admiral Rapture.jpg|''Vice Admiral; Played by an unknown actor'' Blood screening officers (2372) These two Starfleet officers traveled to New Orleans in 2372 to perform a blood screening on Joseph Sisko. Sisko, who refused to do this, was up to be arrested. Jake contacted his father who immediately appeared. The head officer, a lieutenant j.g., explained that he was just following Sisko's orders. Joseph Sisko became angry and told these two "vampires" to sit down and take a menu or leave his restaurant. ( ) File:Head officer, Homefront.jpg|''Played by Dylan Chalfy'' File:Blood screening officer, Homefront.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Bonestell Recreation Facility customers These four Starfleet officers were customers at the Bonestell Recreation Facility at Starbase Earhart in 2327. They watched a dom-jot game between Ensign Cortan Zweller and a Nausicaan and the following brawl. ( ) File:Officer at Bonestell 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Officer at Bonestell 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Officer at Bonestell 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Officer at Bonestell 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Duck Blind crewman #1 This science division crewman served as an assistant to Lt. Curtis on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was one of the Starfleet officers who was present in the duck blind headquarters which was uncovered by Data. He was also part of the group that was held as "hostages" by the Ba'ku. ( ) Duck Blind crewman #2 This crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was working on an aft station in the duck blind headquarter shortly before Data uncovered this. ( ) Duck Blind crewman #3 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) Duck Blind crewman #4 This operations division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. He was in the duck blind headquarters when this was uncovered by Data. ( ) Duck Blind crewman #5 This command division crewman was part of the cultural observation team on the Ba'ku homeworld in 2375. She was in the duck blind headquarters when it was uncovered by Data. ( ) Exchange program officers These three sciences division officers were part of the Officer Exchange Program in 2365. Along with Ensign Mendon they were beamed aboard the from Starbase 179 and assigned to their quarters by Lieutenant Lewis. ( ) File:Exchange program officer.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Exchange program officers.jpg|''Played by unknown performers'' Federation outpost scientists These two Federation scientists were stationed on a Federation outpost in 2366. They were hit by several phaser blasts and were lying in a closed room following a raid by a group of Acamarian Gatherers. An away team from the Enterprise-D found them and they were beamed directly to sickbay where Doctor Beverly Crusher treated their injuries. ( ) File:Federation outpost scientist 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Federation outpost scientist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Female junior lieutenant (2369) This female junior lieutenant attended a reception, held for Captain Stadius, aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. According to Julian Bashir, who had a flirt with her, she was a poor substitute for Jadzia Dax. ( ) Female security officer This Starfleet security officer guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. ( ) Hanson's aide This female command division officer brought Admiral J.P. Hanson reports on PADDs during his communication with the Enterprise-D in 2367. ( ) Ilario's classmates These two Starfleet officers were classmates of the murdered Hector Ilario. Ilario kept a picture of them in his quarters. Counselor Ezri Dax later discovered that this picture with laughing faces on it was the reason for the murder of Ilario. ( ) Male security officer This Starfleet security officer guarded Benjamin Sisko after Admiral Leyton made Starfleet believe he was a Changeling. ( ) Officers on AR-558 These Starfleet crewmembers were stationed on the planet AR-558 during the Dominion War in 2375. They were ordered to defend the communication array on the planet and lost over 100 of their crewmembers against the Jem'Hadar. ( ) File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 1.jpg|''Played by Brian J. Williams'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 2.jpg|''Played by Denney Pierce'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet officer on AR-558 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Officers in Data's memory This two Starfleet officers of the command division and sciences division appeared as one of the images of Lieutenant Commander Data's memory during a Psychotronic stability examination in 2365. The two can be seen kissing. ( ) Pathfinder Admiral 1 This Human male was one of four admirals (including Admiral Owen Paris) overseeing the Pathfinder Project at Starfleet's Communications Research Center in 2378 when Borg sphere 634 suddenly emerged from a transwarp aperture less than a light year from Earth. He and the others watched as the sphere was abruptly destroyed by the which had also returned through the aperture. He and the others welcomed the Voyager crew home soon after. ( ) Pathfinder Admiral 2 This female admiral was also present at the Pathfinder offices when the Borg sphere and Voyager appeared. ( ) Pathfinder Admiral 3 This male admiral was also present at the Pathfinder offices when the Borg sphere and Voyager appeared. ( ) Pathfinder Security Guard The Pathfinder security guard was under the command of Peter Harkins. He ordered the guard to arrest Reginald Barclay whom he had ordered to stay away from the Midas Array because Barclay had become obsessed with contacting Voyager. The guard was told to stun Barclay if he had to. The guard was stopped by Barclay when he ran into a holoprogram of Voyager and erected a force field around the guard. ( ) Pathfinder staff (2378) These four Starfleet officers were assigned to the Pathfinder Project in 2378. They worked in the mission room of the Starfleet Communications Research Center in 2378 when the Voyager returned home and defeated the Borg. ( ) }} File:Lucy Rizo, Endgame.jpg|Science officer Played by Lucy Rizo File:Tiffany LoBue, Endgame.jpg|Operations officer Played by Tiffani LoBue File:Darius Montgomery, Endgame.jpg|Operations officer Played by Darius Montgomery File:James Dao, Endgame.jpg|Science officer Played by James Dao Pathfinder Technican The Pathfinder Technican interrupted Admiral Owen Paris as he was about to arrest Reginald Barclay for disobeying orders to stay away from the MIDAS array. Barclay was trying to contact Voyager which Starfleet believed was not possible. The technician then informed the admiral that they were receiving a transmission from Voyager. ( ) Picard's afterlife voices These voices of Starfleet officers spoke to Captain Jean-Luc Picard during his afterlife experience with Q in 2369. A female voice asked him "Why Jean-Luc? Why did you do it?" and another female voice said "Captain, there are still people down there. We can't abandon." A male voice said "There must be some other way Captain, some other choice than firing on us." and another male voice said "Lieutenant Picard to the bridge". According to Q, Picard was responsible for their deaths during his career. ( ) Prometheus boarding party Two Starfleet officers, armed with phaser rifles, were beamed aboard the after the ship, which had previously been taken over by Romulans, aided a task force of three Starfleet vessels defeat three Romulan warbirds. They discovered the EMH Mark II of the Prometheus as well as the EMH of the , and were greeted by the latter: "Welcome to the Prometheus, gentlemen. It's about time." ( ) Rear Admiral This Rear Admiral accompanied Fleet Admiral Shanthi aboard the to discuss matters pertaining to the Klingon Civil War in early 2368. ( ) Section 31 operatives These Section 31 operatives accompanied Luther Sloan, an officer from Starfleet Department of Internal Affairs, when he arrived at Deep Space 9 and accused Dr. Julian Bashir of being a Dominion spy. ( ) Shuttle pilot This male Starfleet ensign contacted the Enterprise-D in 2365 and informed them that he transported a VIP guest aboard his shuttle. He was then interrupted by his VIP guest, Lwaxana Troi of Betazed. ( ) Transport captain (2369) In 2369 this Starfleet captain was transporting the Federation ambassadors Taxco, Vadosia, Lojal, and Lwaxana Troi to Deep Space 9. According to Taxco, Vadosia was bothering the captain every hour with new suggestions on how to run his ship. According to Vadosia, the captain welcomed his suggestions. ( ) Ventax II scientists These three Starfleet scientists were stationed at the Federation science station on Ventax II in 2367 under the command of Dr. Howard Clark. When the Ventaxian citizens learned that their mythical figure Ardra returned riots occured and a few citizens attacked the science station. They held the scientists hostages and only Dr. Clark was beamed aboard the Enterprise-D. Later they were set free at order of Ardra. ( ) File:Ventax II scientist 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventax II scientist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Ventax II scientist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ''Venture'' captain This individual was the Captain of the in the 2370s. He was a friend of Benjamin Sisko. In 2372, he commanded the Venture to Deep Space 9 after it was attacked by the Klingon Empire. Sisko later offered to contact the Captain to see if he could find Worf a position on the Venture. ( ) Vulcan Admiral Jadzia Dax was decorated on her first assignment by an unnamed Vulcan Admiral. She told Kira Nerys about this while under the influence of a Saltah'na energy sphere in 2369. ( ) Vulcan officers These two Vulcan Starfleet officers visited Joseph Sisko's Creole Kitchen on Earth in 2375 when Benjamin Sisko returned from hospital after an assassin attacked him. ( ) File:Female Vulcan at Sisko's.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Male Vulcan at Sisko's.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Wedding Band These eight members of Starfleet attended the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi in Alaska in 2379. They served as the wedding band and played the music for Data during his performance of Blue Skies by Irving Berlin. ( ) . His costume was auctioned on eBay along with the costumes of Spencer Wright , Katja Rieckermann , David Senescu , Noriko Olling , and Marcus Eley . Two more costumes without name tag were also sold. }} File:Wedding band member 1.jpg|Piano player Played by Noriko Olling File:Wedding band member 2.jpg|Bass player Played by Spencer Wright File:Wedding band member 3.jpg|Trumpet player Played by David Senescu File:Wedding band member 4.jpg|Trumpet player Played by an unknown actor File:Wedding band member 5.jpg|Oboe player Played by Marcus Eley File:Wedding band member 6.jpg|Saxophone player Played by Katja Rieckermann File:Wedding band member 7.jpg|Drummer Played by an unknown actor File:Wedding band member 8.jpg|Guitarist Played by an unknown actor Wedding Guest 1 (2379) This Starfleet officer attended the wedding of Deanna Troi and William T. Riker in 2379. ( ) Starship and Starbase Personnel The following articles also have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]] *[[Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel|Unnamed Deep Space 9/USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel]] *[[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel#Unnamed personnel|Unnamed USS Saratoga personnel]] *[[Unnamed USS Voyager personnel|Unnamed USS Voyager personnel]] de:Weiteres Sternenflottenpersonal (24. Jahrhundert) Starfleet personnel (24th century), Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)